Advertisement presentation requires, first creation of advertisement information and subsequent dissemination by broadcast signal to receiving devices. To expose listeners to advertisements, the listeners must be monitoring the broadcast signal, e.g., listening to the radio at the time of broadcast. Advertisers expend substantial effort and expense in maximizing the number of listeners by timing advertisement broadcasts with expected times of target listening audiences. In other words, an advertisement is broadcast at particular times with the hope that the maximum number of listeners are exposed to the advertisement. Accordingly, certain broadcast times become most popular for advertisement broadcast and, therefore, the most expensive signal transmission times.
One of the traditional and long standing devices for delivering information to a vehicle is the car radio receiving radio transmissions from local AM or FM radio stations. The operator tunes the radio to a selected radio station and monitors information provided by radio broadcast concurrent with its transmission, i.e., listens to the radio announcer, advertisements, and the like concurrent with transmission via radio signal. To deliver a given advertisement to a radio, therefore, the radio must be on and tuned to the appropriate radio station concurrent with transmission of the advertisement.
Wide dissemination of advertising information requires multiple transmissions on multiple radio stations. The advertiser thereby exposes more listeners to the advertising information, and thereby achieves a desired goal of exposing listeners to product or service information and availability. The advertiser must pay, however, for each advertising message transmission on each radio station. Accordingly, substantial expense is incurred in connection with broadcast of any given advertisement.
It would be desirable to make the process of delivering advertising information to listeners more efficient. In particular, it would be desirable disseminate such advertising information once and have the advertisement presented multiple times. The subject matter of the present invention provides such a method and apparatus for delivery of advertising information.